Forbidden Love
by Ink Wisher
Summary: The story of Luna and Neville's daughter, Alice Longbottom, with her best friend, Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasley. It's also a tale of forbidden love, a certain Mr. Scorpius is thrown in. I don't really know how to do summaries, so here's for luck! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Girl is Going to Hogwarts**

"Mom! Mom, it came!" I yelled as soon as I saw an official-looking owl heading towards our house.

"Are you sure it's not another ministry owl?" my mom answered.

"I'm sure." I was positive this time. There was no possible way of me _not_ going to Hogwarts! I mean I'm pureblood on both ends. So this must be the letter.

Oh, by the way, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Alice Longbottom, daughter of Luna and Neville Longbottom. I have straight brown hair with green eyes. I'm kinda short but surprisingly skinny. (If you've seen my father you'd know what I mean.)

Anyways, the post owl for the school is a day late, so this _must_ be it. "Mom!" I screamed.

"What?" My mother questioned as she came into view.

"It has the Hogwarts crest!" I squealed, so completely excited.

"Well, open it." Luna was smiling, thinking of how much Alice was like her.

"It is! It is! I've got my letter." I felt like I was going to faint from excitement.

"Well, let's go talk with your father." Mom said, throwing some floo powder into our fireplace and yelling: Hogwarts, herbology master chamber.

"Oh!" That would be us taking my father by surprise.

"Ow!" That would be him falling off his chair _because_ we surprised him.

"Neville, honey, we've got news! Please come home, it'll only take a moment." I smiled to myself: my father can't ignore any of my mother's requests.

"Of course, dear, just a minute," Within thirty seconds the 5"6 chubby Neville showed himself in our fireplace.

"Hi, daddy!" I said, grinning. It had been awhile since we had been awhile since we had spoken. I ran forward and threw my arms around him.

"Hello to you, too. How's my little girl?"

"Hm. How would the little girl be if she just got accepted into Hogwarts?" I replied smiling.

"Really? That's wonderful!" my father said, releasing me. When I looked at him I realised he looked close to tears.

"Aw, Dad. Don't cry." I tried to comfort him.

"My little girl is going to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**On My Way**

**********

_Tonight is my last night at home_, I reflect with sadness but also with growing excitement. I do have friends starting too, though. My best friends, Lily and Hugo.

We have been best friends since…well…ever! Lily and Hugo both have the family trademark red hair, Hugo's a shade darker than Lily's. Lily has freckles across her nose, and Hugo is taller than the both of us.

Oh, and my father spoke with the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and we got the OK for me to bring to stray dog I recently found. While I was showing him to Lily, Harry took one look and said, "Blimey, that dog reminds me of Sirius." And, well, I liked the name.

As I happily thought of things to look forward to, I drifted into sleep.

"Alice," my mother whispered while shaking me, "Alice, dear, we're going to be late."

I woke with a start, "I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled. Through the drowsiness, I jumped up and got ready. By the time I got downstairs, though, it was ten o'clock.

"Oh, no," Mom was murmuring, "we haven't any time for breakfast."

"It's alright," I said cheerfully, "I can eat on the train."

"I suppose." Luna said a little sadly.

When we arrived at 93/4, I raced through the wall with my trolley. But I was unprepared for what I saw.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of students and parents were there. And yet, even with the crowd, I easily spotted my two best friends.

"Hugo! Lily!" I yelled, but they couldn't hear me. I had to elbow quite a few people and scream 'Watch it!' to a few others, but I made it to them.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, "We're off to Hogwarts."

"Off to Hogwarts." They chorused, wide-eyed.

"Come on, we have to go now or we'll miss the train!" Impatient Lily said, as the horn blared. We said good-bye to our parents and walked onto the train.

As I turned around to wave for the last time, I saw a silent tear running down my mother's face.

But, as I looked at my transportation, I knew it was worth it. I was on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You!**

*********

"I checked all the compartments," quiet Hugo told the awaiting Lily and me, "but none are empty. I suppose we'll have to share."

"Alight," said Lily, looking around, "how about that one?" 

In the one Lily said, sat a lonely boy with blonde locks. There was something in his eyes that made you sad.

"I suppose we could try…" Hugo trailed off, looking nervous.

"Sure. Let's go." I said, making sure my voice didn't betray my fear.

Lily lead the way, knocking on the compartment, "Excuse me? Can we sit here?"

The boy looked at Lily as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The only thing I could actually understand from that rainbow of emotions, was adoration. Lots of it.

"Of course," he said, trying to recover quickly, then put his hand out, "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily confidently took the hand saying, "I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

Recognition showed in his eyes for the name Potter, but he voiced nothing.

"This is my cousin, Hugo Weasley, and my best friend Alice Longbottom." Lily continued as we all sat down.

Scorpius nodded, not taking his eyes off Lily for a second. I tuned out of their conversation as I thought about Sirius_. I hope he got through the floo powder okay, _my worry didn't cease until Lily interrupted my thoughts with talk about siblings.

"…and Alice has an older brother, Frank, he's a fourth year. I have two older brothers, Albus, he's in your year, and James, he's a fifth year. But Hugo only has an older sister, Rose, and she's also in your year." Lily took a breath and waited to listen expectantly. Although Scorpius disappointed her when she realised he hadn't been listening, only staring.

"Hello?" Lily asked, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" the poor boy looked confused.

"Aren't you going to talk?"

Scorpius looked like he was struggling with something until…I love you!" he blurts out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crap!**

**Scorpius POV**

"**You wanna kiss the girl"**

**-Ashley Tisdale**

***********

_This year is probably going to be as bad as the last, _I thought bitterly. Another lonely year with everybody hating me.

As I take my seat, I look at all the parents out there. So many moms and dads. I wish my dad had at least bothered to come this year. But all he said was that I was old enough to get to King's Cross alone. His excuse. My mother wouldn't even bother, of course, but I haven't even met her. She left my dad as soon as I was born.

None of this mattered anymore when I heard Lily Potter's voice.

"Excuse me, but can we sit here?" The voice of an angel.

I swear, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. That red hair, freckles, how confident she is…

"Of course," _Don't act like an idiot, _I scolded myself, holding out my hand, "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

She grabbed my hand and I almost fainted, her skin was so soft. "I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

Potter. Of course. If I ever had anything to do with a Potter, my father will kill me! Not to mention her brothers make my life miserable enough. Crap! She's talking and I'm not sure what she said!

_Just nod, pretend like you heard it, _I coached myself, not being able to take my eyes off of my angel.

She looks so pretty, and she's nice, and…

"Hello?" 

"Huh?" Wait, what was she saying? 

"Aren't you going to talk?" Oh, crap! Panic! Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything…wait you've got to say _something _but what? What?

"I love you!" Oh, no! Please, please tell me I didn't say that. I'll pay a hundred gallons to _not_ say that!


	5. Chapter 5

**We're Here**

**Alice POV**

*********

We all stared at him for what seems like hours. I mean, how could we not? We're eleven and somebody decides after fives minutes of knowing Lily that he loves her?

Scorpius looked horrified, then flushed, and then tried to save himself, "I didn't mean to say that, I mean, I don't love you!" he cried. Lily's look of immense shock on her face turned to hurt.

"I mean…not like someone _couldn't_ love you it's just that-" he stopped himself then tried again, "I don't mean that you're not loveable I mean, you're beauti-" he just couldn't finish.

"You do realise," Hugo murmured to Scorpius, "that you should probably have shut up after the 'nobody loves you' part."

Scorpius looked horrified, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Listen," I started, and they both quieted, "let's just pretend this never happened, okay?"

"Okay," they both chorused, Scorpius looking relieved. Lily nodded mutely next to me.

"Let's just switch the subject," Hugo suggested, "which house do you wanna be in?"

"Gryffindor. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad." I stated immediately.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor," Lily said with confidence, having finally recovered, "How bout you?"

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw," Hugo sighed, "but you know my dad."

We both nodded, Ron says Gryffindor or death.

"What house are you in Scorpius?" Lily asked.

"Hufflepuff." The thought brought an odd smile to his face.

All of a sudden we all jumped as James walked in, "Hey, Lily. Hugo, Alice." His eyes searched the room and his face looked suspicious, "Why's Malfoy here?"

"Because he wants to be," Lily stated, glaring at James, "what do you want?"

"Well I think you should get changed."

"Why?"

"Because we're here."


	6. Whoopsidaisy not a chapter

Disclaimer: Whoopsidaisy, I 'forgot'. You can't really blame a fourteen year old girl with no life to want to pretend to be the great J.K. Rowling, whose great idea formed the original Harry Potter series. I merely follow up on that. I own no characters you recognize.


End file.
